descendant of legeneds
by taintedkatana
Summary: was originally the story The child of a god and a dragon by sythe2throat now i am continuing it. so what if Natsu joined fairy tail after Lucy and not before. what would be different if he's new. as well as some events turned out differently. well to find out start reading


Descendants of legends

**This was originally my mate's story. It was "The child of a god and a dragon" by sythe2throat. My friend is going through a difficult time and asked if I wanted to continue his story which I've accepted. So without further ado let's begin. Btw this chapter is the same as the original.**

* * *

A young man of the age of eighteen stood atop a hill with his left gloved hand on the trunk of a tree. The man looked about six foot two with white puffed up trousers that reach just above his ankles; he's also wearing a blue gold trimmed top with his right arm exposed due to having no sleeve unlike the other side. His exposed arm shows his large muscles as they contract and relax. As his short pink spiked hair waves in the wind he takes one deep breath in then exhales slowly before opening his eyes. His eyes were black, just black. They didn't show any sign of emotion, no joy, sadness, excitement, anger. However it didn't give the impression he couldn't feel, it just gave the impression he had nothing yet to feel. Then out of nowhere his eyes seemed to light up as he cracked a smile. He then spoke in a happy tone "this looks like its gunna be fun." With that he pushed off the tree and began walking down the hill.

In the town of magnolia lies a guild by the name of fairy tail. This guild is well known for its very destructive members and its bar fights. In this guild the members were celebrating the arrival of a new member by the name of Lucy. (I'm not going to describe her you all know what she looks like). She arrived earlier that day being found by gray in the port town of hargeon and they were all having a great time doing whatever they do whether that is drinking, reading, flirting or perving (my word). However most of the members were locked in a fight. With this all happening the small guild master makarov sat drinking in his office until the guild fell silent. He knew this wasn't a good sign.

The whole guild stopped whatever they were doing when they saw a man with pink hair and black eyes standing at the door. After a few moments of silence mirajane spoke up in her usual happy tone "excuse me sir can we help you." The man then looked at her with his face showing no emotion. After a few seconds of making her feel uneasy he then showed a big grin and replied "I wish to speak with your master." Upon hearing this, the master came out of his study and jumped on the rail. He then spoke, "come on up to my study. We shall talk there." With that he jumped off the rail and re-entered his study. The pink haired man walked up to the bar and asked "which way to his study?" the white haired beauty just giggled then with her usual smile answered "the stairs to your left then down the corridor." He simply smiled and gave his thanks before walking up to the master's study.

Once inside he closed the door and turned around to see makarov sitting on the table, he wondered what the point of the seat behind the desk was due to the man not being able to see over the desk if he sat there. He was pulled out his thoughts by the man saying "please take a seat." The pink haired man nodded before taking a seat. "You wished to speak to me" the little master stated before asking "what about?" the man just smiled and said "I wish to join your guild. I met a man on my travels and we had a friendly battle. This man defeated me which in turn left me in shock because no one had ever defeated me before so I asked him where he came from and he said a guild called fairy tail. So here I am asking to join your guild. Will you accept me?" the little master then let out a big toothy grin and replied "of course I'll accept ya, but i wanna know who was the man you fought with and what's your name?" the pink haired man looked like he was about to explode in excitement and replied in an energetic voice "the guy I fought was called Guildarts and my names Natsu. Natsu dragneel." Upon hearing Guildarts name his jaw dropped and eyes came out their sockets and shouted "WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTT?" after a few seconds of composing himself he then looked back at Natsu and said "tell me everything you know about guildarts and how he's doing."

After a good twenty minute story the master finally satisfied with the info said whilst getting up "come my boy let me introduce you to the guild." Natsu nodded and got up and walked behind the master. When he reached the rail he jumped on it and shouted "SILENCE." In that second the whole guild stopped after a second the master continued "it seems today is a good day as we have yet another member join the guild, everyone I want to introduce to you Natsu dragneel." When he said that Natsu took a step forward. He was about to speak when he was cut off by a new voice that said "what about me" this left the guild confused for a second before fire randomly appeared out of nowhere near natsu's shoulder. This made everyone take a step back except for natsu who didn't even flinch. After a second of burning the fire vanished and in its place was a mini dragon. And when I say mini it was small enough to sit on natsu's shoulder. Everyone in the guild was in utter shock about this mini dragon. Most of them thinking the same thing _a dragon a real live dragon_. But they came out of thought when they heard natsu say "sorry Hades but you where asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I thought I'd introduce you later." With that he turned to everyone then said "this is Hades my partner." After about five seconds the master recovered first and said "well everyone go back to doing whatever you were doing and mirajane give natsu and Hades a guild mark." After seeing mirajane nod he turned and went back to his study.

"Ok what colour do you two want?" asked mirajane who was still in slight shock. Everybody else had returned to what they were doing which was mainly fighting. A few people where at the bar they were Lucy, Levy and Cana as well as Natsu, Hades and of course mirajane. "i would like red please." Said natsu politely he then turned to Hades "you?" "Black please" he hastily replied. Mirajane giggled at its cuteness then got out the stamp "ok where do you want it?" she said cheerfully. Natsu replied by turning so his right elbow was on the counter then pointed to his shoulder. The bar maiden stared for a minute at his rather large muscles before she complied with a blush. As she pulled the stamp away from his shoulder you could see a red fairy tail symbol . She then turned to Hades who then pointed to his right wing; she nodded before stamping his wing. She then smiled brightly then said "all done now you are official members of the guild." Natsu looked at her then smiled and took a seat then said "thanks mirajane and can I please have a nice cold beer." She smiled then replied "sure coming right up." She then turned away. As she did the master came and sat down on the counter and said "another for me mira" "ok master" she replied. Then a young boy came out of nowhere and said "where's my dad?" makarov looked down at the boy and said "you're really starting to get on my nerves Romeo." "But he said he'd be back in three days it's been over a week now." He replied "he took the job on Mt. Hakobe correct?" inquired makarov "yer and it's not far from here so why won't somebody go look for him." He replied in tears "now listen here Romeo your dads a wizard and like any other wizard here he can take care of himself so why don't you go home have some milk and cookies and wait." His response was a punch in the face as Romeo then ran out the guild hall and shouted "JERKS".

"Master was that really necessary?" asked Natsu. He knew how it felt to be left alone and have to wait. The master looked at Natsu then said "there's nothing we can do if we go we'll hurt his pride." Natsu then got angry and spoke with a displeased tone "is his pride worth his life? Is it worth a child's father? My father left me and my mother when I was seven. I waited for months before I gave up hoping for his return. Then when I was ten my mother left me the same way, without a goodbye. I spent two years waiting for either of them to return but I got nothing. After those two years I started my journey to find them and to this day I'm yet to find them. There is no way you can justify not looking to me. I'm gunna go look for him no matter how I find him I'm gunna bring him back." He then got up and left. Without realising he made Lucy, Levy and Mirajane start crying from that touching story. The master was shocked to say the least and thought_ I wonder what else he's been through_.

Natsu was walking through the streets where he saw Romeo crying. He walked up to him and ruffled his hair before saying "Don't worry kid I'm gunna find your old man and bring him home." And with that he stood up smiled at the boy who was now looking at him then turned and started walking to the outskirts of the city.

* * *

**Mt. Hakobe**

"Ok Hades this is the place now we gotta find..." Natsu stood still for a moment in thought then suddenly "CRAP I DIDN'T ASK FOR HIS NAME." Hades then shook his head "while you stormed out i took the time to ask Mirajane his name and what he looks like. His name is Macao and he's in his late forty's has blue hair and about six foot." Natsu smiled "that's why your my partner." He wondered the landscape for half an hour calling out Macao's name however he got no reply. Then out of nowhere a Vulcan attacks Natsu, however due to Natsu's senses he was able to dodge the attack by doing a one handed cartwheel. "perhaps this guys Macao after all Vulcan's take human bodies. Do think we should do beat him to a pulp and find out?" however natsu didn't wait for a reply as he then shouted "**fire dragons roar**." Then out his mouth shot a stream of flames aimed at the creature in front of him. However the creature was faster and jumped to dodge the attack. He then came down intending to hit the mage with his giant fists but just when they were about to make contact with his head the mages arm got in the way. However due to the sheer force of the strike the cliff edge under natsu gave in and he fell while the Vulcan somersaulted to a more secure area. Just as the Vulcan thought it was over a figure flew right out of the canyon and above the Vulcan. The creature then looked up at the mage above which to his surprise had a massive wing span of twenty foot made out of pure flames. He then began to descend to the Vulcan who was to shocked to do anything. Using this opportunity he yelled "**fire dragons blazing slash**" he then pulled back his right arm preparing to strike, then his fingertips to his elbow began to set on fire then take the shape of a claw. With his attack prepared he waited till he was in range then he swung his arm over his head and hit the beast's shoulder. But before the Vulcan could do anything Natsu then shouted "**fire dragons talon strike**" now his left foot set alit and took the shape of a talon. Without wasting a second he performed a back flip and kicking the Vulcan in the chin. After the kick made contact the Vulcan got sent into the air where its body began to glow and after several seconds the light faded and a man's body about late forty's with blue hair was now in its place. Natsu took one look at him and knew it was the person he was looking for so without hesitation he flew up and caught Macao to prevent from being injured further. Natsu then flew back down to the ground and shouted "HADES MED KIT." After a few seconds Hades arrived with a med kit in his grasp and gave it to Natsu.

After Natsu patched Macao up he began to regain consciousness "uuuhhh. Where am I and who are you?" Natsu just smiled and said "you were on a job and it went bad you got possessed by a Vulcan. Me well I'm a new member of fairy tail who came to bail ya out cause your sons worried bout ya." The man then seemed to recover his memories of the mission then said "how can I face Romeo I only took down nineteen of those things. The twentieth one now that's the one that got me." Natsu then put one of Macao's arms over his shoulder and said "Don't worry I bet he'll still be glad to see ya." With that they started their journey back to Magnolia.

Once in Magnolia Natsu spotted Romeo and shouted "Hey Romeo guess who I found." Romeo was confused so he looked up and saw the man that promised to find his dad helping his dad walk back. With no hesitation he ran and jumped on Macao "Dad I'm sorry I can take the bulling cause I'm a wizard's son." Macao then replied "no I'm sorry for making you worry. Now listen if those bullies ever try to pick on you again say can your dad take down nineteen monsters by himself because mine can. Now why don't you say thank you to Natsu and Hades." Romeo looked up at his did with a big toothy smile and nodded before jumping off turning round and shouted "Natsu Hades thank you for bringing my dad back to me." Natsu just waved over his shoulder without turning round. He then said "Fairy tail's our new home now. Aint that right Hades." "Yes sir." With that they continued their journey back to fairy tail.

* * *

**So that is my mates first chapter to those who don't know and I will be continuing it.**


End file.
